my Death Battle 15: Powerpuff Girls VS the Dazzlings
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Powerpuff Girls VS My Little Pony. Will the Powerpuff Girl reign supreme in this battle? Or will the Dazzlings win this battle of the bands? Note: I'm using the Powerpuff Girls in their prime. The iconic American ones, not the Japanese ones.


(Death Battle theme)

Wiz: Trios, it seems that they are the most famous groups.

Tech: But what happens when they enter Death Battle?

Boomstick: The Powerpuff Girls, the protectors of Townsville.

Bullet: And the Dazzlings, the Sirens. They're Wiz, boomstick, and Tech and I'm Bullet.

Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Professor Utonium was working on the perfect girls.

Bullet: By using the most iconic things: Sugar, spice, and everything nice.

Boomstick: But, his monkey, Mojo Jojo before he became a mutant, pushed him into the jar that contained, chemical X.

Wiz: And that's when the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, were born.

**Bio**

**Blossom**

**Alias: One of the Powerpuff Girls**

**Age: 4-5**

**Height: unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: Leader of the Powerpuff Girls**

**Bubbles**

**Alias: one of the Powerpuff Girls**

**Age: 4-5**

**Height: unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: follower of the Powerpuff Girls**

**Buttercup**

**Alias: One of the Powerpuff Girls**

**Age: 4-5**

**Height: unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: the brawn of the Powerpuff Girls**

Boomstick: Even though these girls are young, they have some amazing feats.

**Feats**

**-defeats Mojo Jojo on a daily basis**

**-managed to defeat monsters tons their sizes**

**-swam in lava**

**-lifted a giant meteor**

**-lifted a submarine**

**-caught things thrown at them and put them down without harming anyone**

Bullet: They have the most awesome moveset ever

**Moves**

**-Heat Vision**

**-fireballs**

**-Energy Shockwave**

**-Bubble's Superblast**

**-Power Punches**

**-Hand Blasts**

**-Atomic Snot Rocket**

**-Large Vortex**

**-suction**

**-Small Vortex**

**-drill**

**-Tornado Spin**

**-Super Breath**

**-Flame Breath**

**-Freeze Breath**

**-Super Scream**

**-Microscopic Vision**

**-X-Ray Vision**

**-Superhearing**

**-Dream Control**

**-Cloning**

**-Fire Aura**

**-Water Morphing**

**-Self-Shrinking**

**-Electric Forcefield**

**-Thunder Clap**

**-Fire-eating**

**-Starburst Ray**

**-Furious Fiery Feline**

**-Cherry Bomb**

**-Plan XQ**

**-Powerpuff Megablast**

**-Superspin**

**-Electric Ball**

**-Atomic Twister**

**-Razzle Dazzle**

**-B-Bomb**

**-Cosmic Cannonball**

**-Wing Plan R**

**-Super Imagination**

**-Rock n' Roll**

**-Magic**

**-Bilingualism**

**-Animal Speak**

Bullet: But even though they are a crime fighting team, they do have their drawbacks.

**Weaknesses**

**-gets in each other's way**

**-young**

**-Roudyruff Boys**

**-stay animals**

**-sibling rivalry**

Wiz: But they make sure to win all their battles. Not just as a team, but as a family.

Powerpuff Girls Announcer: Once again, the day is saved. Thanks to, the Powerpuff Girls!

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: Millenniums ago, Star Swirl the bearded banished the Sirens to the human world.

Bullet: Star Swirl, even though you're smart, you screwed up there.

**Bio**

**Adagio Dazzle**

**Alias: Member of the Dazzlings**

**Age: unknown**

**Height: Unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: Leader of the Dazzlings**

**Sonata Dusk**

**Alias: Member of the Dazzlings**

**Age: unknown**

**Height: Unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: background singer for the Dazzlings**

**Aria Blaze**

**Alias: Member of the Dazzlings**

**Age: unknown**

**Height: unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: background singer for the Dazzlings**

Boomstick: Even though these girls are just teenagers, they have some pretty amazing feats.

**Feats**

**-managed to turn a whole highschool against each other**

**-managed to turn the mane 6 against each other**

Tech: When the Sirens get enough hatred, they turn into themselves as Sirens.

**Sirens**

**-can shoot music waves**

**-almost invincible**

**-perfect harmony**

Boomstick: But even though they are a team, they have some weaknesses

**Weaknesses**

**-sibling rivalry between Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze**

**-Gems give them power**

**-gems break, no power**

**-powers limited to gems**

**-not very physical**

**-Sonata's an idiot**

Wiz and Tech: But when time are short, they will stick together until the bitter end.

Aria Blaze: Ugh! I wish we'd never get banished to this awful place!

Adagio Dazzle: (sarcastically) Really/ I love it here!

Sonata Dusk: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst.

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: The combatants are set.

Tech: Time to end this debate once and for all!

Bullet &amp; Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

We come to Shade Oaks, where the Powerpuff Girls are. Then their teacher introduces the Dazzlings. Then after they sing their song, everyone hates each other.

Blossom: HEY! You three you doing this! AREN'T YOU!?

Adagio: Was it that obvious?

Buttercup: Well change them back!

Aria: Sorry, but we can't do that.

Bubbles: WHY NOT!?

Sonata: yeah, why not?

Aria: You're an idiot Sonata.

Adagio: We can't because we don't want to.

Sonata: Oh right!

Blossom: Well we'll have to destroy you to bring them back!

Adagio: Bring it.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Blossom flies towards Adagio, only for the three to come together and feed off the hatred and turn into the Sirens.

Buttercup: YOU THINK YOU FISH HORSES ARE GONNA STOP US!?

She then charges, only to get hit with the music waves.

blossom: looks like we need to fight music with music!

Then they got their instruments. But before they played, the Sirens destroyed the instruments with the music waves.

Bubbles: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?

Blossom: I don't know!

Buttercup: WHAT DO 'YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW'!?

Then the three gets hit with the music wave. it looked like the end for the Powerpuff Girls.

Adagio: looks like it's the end for the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom: FURIOUS FIERY FELINE!

The Powerpuff Girls then flies into the atmosphere and comes down to Earth hard. then they were on fire, literary, and formed a kitten made of fire. but before the kitten got to the Dazzlings, the Sirens shot a music wave at the kitten, destroying it.

Buttercup: WHAT NOW LEADER!?

Blossom then nodded at Bubbles. Then she unleashed the Superblast. it hit the Dazzlings dead center, but they were unscratched. Then they tried the Cosmic Cannonball. But they did no damage to the Dazzlings. But it did hurt the Powerpuff Girls. Then they used their Flame Breath on them, but it did nothing. Then they tried to Freeze Breath them. It froze them, but not for long.

Adagio: When are you girls gonna try?

Buttercup then got really angry. She rushed towards Adagio and Power Punched Adagio in the face. And that did so much damage, Adagio slid through 18 building until she stopped.

Blossom then Thunder Clapped Sonata and she slid to the exact same place that Adagio was. And then Bubbles Super Screamed Aria to the same place the other two were. when the Dazzlings looked at the Powerpuff Girls, the trio ripped off the gems and destroyed them.

Blossom: Buttercup, if you would.

Buttercup: My pleasure.

Buttercup then shot a Laser beam from her eyes into the eyes of the Dazzlings, causing them to die.

Announcer: K.O

(The left screen shows the Powerpuff Girls flying back to Shady Oaks and the right screen shows the Dazzlings lying there, dead and motionless)

Boomstick: Well, I underestimated them.

Wiz: At first, the Siren forms proved too much for our favorite little girls.

Tech: But without a steady stream of hatred, the defenses of the Dazzlings were weakened.

Bullet: Looks like the Dazzlings didn't **SEE **that coming.

Tech and Wiz: The winners, are the Dazzlings.

(The next time screen is on screen)

Bullet and Boomsticjk: Next time on Death Battle!

A black guy's voice: BOOYAH!

A robot voice: Come quietly or there will be... Trouble.


End file.
